1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to media reuse and sharing, such as for video clip selection.
2. Description of the Related Art
Video reuse and sharing often requires selecting a shorter segment of video within an existing longer video. Selecting such a video clip involves locating the desired material within the existing longer video and selecting precise start and end points for the shorter segment of video. Automatic selection of start and end points may be used but often results in jarring effects, such as starting or ending a video clip in the middle of visible action or in the middle of a sentence. Due to the shortcomings of automatic selection, video editing software typically assumes that users will manually select start and end points for a video clip.
Related art interfaces for selecting video clips include browsing or scrubbing interfaces, such as timelines with sliders. These interfaces provide control to users but do not provide assistance in locating good start and end points. What is needed is an interface that reduces the effort required to select good start and end points for a video clip while maintaining user control over the start and end points.